Over my head
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Montey Chambers, been arrested 5 times in a week, his home life is crap, but when he moves schools because of his recently discovered talent. He's meets a perky red head who annoys the crap out of him. Meanwhile Cats love struck over the new boy Money. Will Montey return Cats feelings or will it be too late? Please read, includes BADE.


**Montey POV.**

I smirk as I walk into my new school, Hollywood arts, I wink at a few girls making them squeal loudly passing me their number.

I bro-five some guys a know, before I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry?" I say as the girl I bumped into begins giggling.

"Hey Hey!" The girl greets standing up, God she's so small! Her massive brown eyes and bright red velvet hair draw me in.

"Hey shortstack" I greet.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The girl yells.

"That your short" I say bluntly.

"Oh I get it" The red head begins laughing again "I'm Cat"

"I'm Montey kitty cat"

Cat frowns "Montey Chambers? I've heard lots of bad things about you"

I step closer to her smirking until my lips on her ears "What bad things?"

The red head gulps "You got arrested 5 times"

I laugh "Shortstack I got arrested 5 times in one week"

"I should really get back to my friends" Cat says running away, i laugh after her.

She is one looney bin but she's pretty to be fair.

My eyes widen.

The cops are here!

Shit!

I quickly run down the corridor, I skid until I get outside.

A flash of bright red catches my eye, I run over to Cat.

"Montey?" Cat asks.

"The cops are here!" I exclaim.

"Cat you know this guy?" A pale girl with black hair which has green streaks in.

"Kinda" Cat says her cheeks going pink making me smirk.

Sorry dollface but you and me won't be a couple...not now and not ever!

"I'm Montey nice to meet you guys" I say flashing a million-dollar smile.

The cops come outside, my eyes widen even wider, I feel someone pull me underneath the table.

I look up and see Cat looking down at me worriedly.

The cops come to our table I clutch cats leg nervously.

"Have you guys seen a Montey Chambers?" One of them asks.

"No, why what's he done?" The goth girl asks.

"He's runaway from home his father is very worried young lady"

I scoff, of course he is! He'll be too bloody drunk to remember who I am, I'm just his little punching bag.

"We'll let you know if we see him" The Latina girl says before the cop's walk away.

Cat grabs me arm, and pulls me up I sit next to her.

"Thank you!" I say gratefully, before putting an arm at the back of Cat.

"No problem I'm Beck" A guy with amazingly good hair says.

"I'm Robbie this is rex" The affro guy says referencing to himself and a puppet.

"I'm Tori" The Latina says, I wink at her making her flush red, I feel Cat tense up besides me I shrug.

"I'm Jade" The goth girl says before Beck kisses her forehead.

"I'm Andre" A guy with dreadlocks says.

"What do you have first?" Tori asks a hint of flirtation in her tone, her very sexy tone.

"I have creative writing with "

"I have that I'll walk you there" Cat pipes in making me look down at her smiling, she smiles back.

The bell rings signaling us to go to class.

Cst links arms with me as we head to creative writing, I wriggle out of her grip, making her frown slightly but puts on a massive smile.

Someone's foot catches cats making her go flat face on the floor, I quickly see if she's okay.

"You okay?" I ask.

"It happens everyday, Dean does it because I didn't want to kiss him".

I feel anger build up inside, Cats just too innocent! She's like a child and she doesn't deserve this!

I walk up to Dean, I knew him from my neighborhood.

Dead Hanson.

I grab his shirt, pushing him into the locker.

"Apologize to Cat!" I hiss, Cat comes up to us.

"S-Sorry Cat" Dean says, I let him down before me and the redhead begin walking to class.

"Sorry you found my dick to big for you" I hear him mutter making me whip around and punch him straight in the jaw.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I bark before giving him another punch, I feel someone pull my arm away, I turn to see Cat, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you" She whispers.

I smile "No problem shortstack"

We quickly head into Creative writing, Cat sits down next to an empty seat and some girl with mahogany hair.

"Hey Mrs. B" I greet making the class laugh.

"Mr. Chambers welcome to creative writing" Mrs. B greets.

"I know you!" I say clicking my fingers.

Her face flushes "No you don't!"

I shrug "Nice ring miss" I say before sitting down next to Cat.

"Oh thank you Montey"

"Amazing what you can buy at the 99 cents store," I mutter making everyone laugh hardly.

Mrs. B stands at my desk and opens her mouth but I cut her off

"Let me guess your sending me to the principles office" I sat standing up "Well bye bye!" I sat before sticking my middle fingers up at everyone making them laugh, I laugh as I walk to the principles office.

Oh and life is good again.

I walk in the principles office.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Helen asks.

"Helen haven't you heard of a door bell" I smirk.

"The police are looking for you"

My smirk drops "I'm not going home, I need to get my sisters and run"

Helen frowns "Why?"

I shake my head "My dad drinks and throws bottles at me okay? I'm such a wimp"

"I'm calling the police!" She says frantically, I stop her.

"I'm not going into care! I want to live with my aunt" I explain "She lives 10 minutes away from here"

"Okay, I won't call the police but I can't let you go alone back to your house, do you have a friend who can help?"

"Cat" I say.

"Cat valentine?"

"Short bright red hair?"

"That's her" Helen says she dials a number "Please send Cat to my office"

I wait patiently until there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Helen yells, Cat walks in and sits down next to me.

I blur out the next 10 minutes as Helen explains about my monster of a father.

I feel small arms wrap around my neck, I hesitantly wrap my arms around her waist, I pull her away slightly.

"I don't want you coming back with me"

Cat frowns "I'm not letting you get hurt!"

I smirk "Trust Me, I've been stabbed four times and I've been shot"

True, they weren't from my dad though they were from a gang fight.

"Cat, call Lydia in my phone and tell her to grab Topaz and meet me at Aunt Pennys house" I say passing her my phone once we've left Helens office.

I look around cautiously before I go into my locker and fish out a gun.

I do need back up though.

I see Beck and Jade walking into the janitors closet.

I smirk, perfect.

I barge in and grab Beck, making Jade glare at me.

"I need you're help, my dad is after me and my little sisters" I say, I see Jades eyes flash with something, it tells me her dad has done the same.

"HELP him!" Jade urges pushing me and Beck out the closet.

"Jade stay with Cat"

The black haired girl nods and makes her way towards the bright red velvet haired girl.

Me and Beck quickly leave the school.

I climb into my black jeep, and quickly speed off to my house.

"We just need mine, and my sisters stuff and I'll leave a note for my dad" I explain, Beck nods looking at me worriedly.

I pull up to my house.

Me and beck climb out and sneak in through the open window in the kitchen.

I hear a loud snore, I sigh with relief.

The beer has probably knocked him out again.

I race upstairs, Beck following me.

I grab 3 gym bags, and pass one too Beck.

"Just pack, the make up bag, clothes, perfume, stuffed animal, photo album and camera" I instruct pushing him inside Lydia's room.

I grab Topaz's stuffed animal collection, story books, colours, dress up stuff, clothes, some barbie dolls, her entire Disney film collection and her blanket. I pack them into the other gym bag.

I go into my room, I grab my dog tag chains, clothes, sketch pad, laptop, watercolors, pencil crayons, paints and my brushes.

I zip up the bags and grab my already packed guitar case. I drop mine and Topaz's bags out the window

Beck comes into room with Lydia's bag I drop her bag out the window.

Me and Beck race downstairs, I pass him my guitar case as he climbs out the window.

I take one last look at my dad before walking towards him and bending down so he can hear my voice "I loved you! I admired you! You we're my dad! You always said how messed up it was that mum moved to Spain to have 3 kids and marry some model! But you're the messed up one" I hiss before writing a note.

**'Dad.**

**We're gone, Montey, Topaz and Lydia.**

**We know deep down you love us in a twisted way, so let us go.**

**We're safe, with Aunt Penny please don't come for us.**

**We do love you but we can't handle the pain'**

**Bye Dad'**

I leave the note on the coffee table before dashing out the window.

I smile at Beck and Grab the stuff before putting them in my car, I drive a few roads down to see my Aunt Penny's friendly, homely house.

I feel happiness sweep over me.

Beck smiles as he sees the happiness.

"Thanks Bro! So much!" I exclaim pulling up the drive.

I see A bright red jeep parked further up.

Who's car is that?!

Beck helps me unload the stuff into Aunt Pennys house.

A blonde flash of hair dashes towards me and tackles me into a bear hug.

"Montey! Baby! You're safe!" My Aunt says kissing my hair, I bury my head into her neck.

"Thanks Aunty" I smile as we pull away.

"Who's this guy with amazingly good hair?" She asks as she sees Beck, making me laugh.

"I'm Beck" He greets shaking her hand but she pulls him in for a hug.

"I'm hugger my boy!" She says her London, England accent coming out, all my family including me we're English. My accent is very strongly English.

Topaz steps infront of me her light blond curly frizzy hair everywhere, I scoop the 7 year old up in my arms.

"You're friend is really pretty" she says staring at Beck "But he's girlfriend is in the kitchen, she's really pretty too" she pouts.

Becks head snaps up "Jade is here?"

Topaz nods "With the princess"

My eyebrows knit together slightly "The princess?"

"Yeah! She's got red hair like the little Mermaid! So she's Ariel and Ariel is a princess she marries Prince Eric!"

"Oh you mean Cat" I say smiling slightly.

"No she's Ariel!" Topaz stares at me for a moment "You could be Eric!"

"Tope, Me and Cat aren't Ariel and Eric. She's my friend" I explain "Actually I like her friend called Tori"

Topaz pouts "That isn't in the movie"

I laugh "Life isn't a movie munchkin, Oh and I have dark blonde hair and green eyes, Eric has black hair"

I walk into the kitchen, Topaz following me.

I see Cat sat their looking worriedly.

"Cat" I say, her head snaps up, relief flashes in her massive puppy dog eyes.

The short red head stands up and hugs me tightly, I don't respond to the hug. Before was a moment of weakness.

"I was so worried!" She exclaims rocking side to side, I gently push her off me causing her eyes flash hurt but I ignore it.

"You drove my sisters?" I ask.

Cat nods "Lydia got a lift to school and had no money so, I picked her up"

"Well Thanks shortstack"

"No problem you're a friend plus I only live across the street "

I fake a smile "..Okay"

"So are you going to be careful for now one"

I smirk "I'm Montey Chambers! What do you think sex kitty?" I ask smoothly, making her glance at me worriedly.

"That's what I was worried about" she squeaks out.

I glare at her before pinning her to the wall "You don't know me princess!"

"Doesn't mean I can't care!"

I laugh "You shouldn't care about me! Nothing goes well when a good girl cares about A bad boy" I smirk before pushing her away.

"What if I change you?"

My smirk widens "What if I don't want to change"

Cat opens her mouth then closes it.

I wink at her "What Cat got you're tongue" I laugh "Get it! Cat, and your name is cat"

Cat stares at me for a few seconds.

"What?!" I ask harshly before leaving the kitchen, I peer into the living room and see Jade and Beck making out.

How lovely.

I stalk up into my new bedroom, I collapse onto the bed before darkness over takes me.

I wake up, my phone going off.

I check the time it's 11PM.

Well I've had a long nap.

I answer the call "Yo!Chambers!"

I roll my eyes "Felix, what do you want?"

"Heard you had a run in with my boy dean today"

"So?" I ask boredly.

"It reminded me, you own me money"

I inwardly gulp "I know, I'll give you!"

"I bailed you of jail on Friday"

"You put me in Jail on Friday" I hiss angrily "I don't think I owe you anything"

"I heard you've been defending, The little Mermaid"

"Huh?" I ask confused, then it hits me he means Cat.

"Yanoo. Cat valentine, the one who's brother is a nutjob"

"So? Dean was being tight"

Felix laughs "Okay let's put it this way, you give me my money or the little Mermaid loses a fin"

"So? I don't give a crap"

"You're willing to put a innocents girl's life on the line, you truly are cold Montey"

I roll my eyes "Whatever, she makes no difference to me"

"I mean what I said. Money or little Mermaid loses a fin" Felix says before hanging up. I roll my eyes before going back to sleep.

I wake up to my alarm going off.

I groggily wake up, I brush my teeth and go back into my room, I change into a black v-neck thin jumper, my silver dog tag chains and black skinny jeans with my combat boots.

I grab my backpack before going downstairs and grabbing a piece of toast, I kiss my aunt and sisters goodbye before leaving the house.

I feel someone grab me roughly, I quickly flip them over causing them to lie on the floor. I smirk and stamp my foot on Felixs chest.

"Hey pal!" I smirk.

"Money. Chambers"

"Give me time don't be so impatient" I say my smirk growing.

"I'll hurt her"

I laugh "Go on then!"

Felix smirks "Fine I will" He says looking across the road where Cat is leaving her house, Felix pushes my foot of his chest and rushes over to Cats house.

I slowly follow him, holding my backpack strap.

"Hey Cat!" I hear him greet.

"Sorry I don't know you're name" she says, I stifle a laugh.

"I'm Felix, you know my buddy Dean"

Cat frowns "We're not exactly friends, sorry I need to go" she says walking away, Felix forcefully grabs her making her yelp in pain.

I sigh before jogging over.

"Come on Cat!" Felix begs, his hands going down her skirt making her Sob.

I tackle Felix too the ground, I sit on his chest continously punching his face.

"NEVER! EVER TOUCH, LOOK AT HER OR EVEN BREATHE HER AIR!" I roar before grabbing his chin "Understood?"

Felix nods before glaring at me and running away.

I laugh.

What a wimp.

"Thanks Montey"

I roll my eyes "This still doesn't make us friends" I say coldly.

**A:N Who Ships, Chambertine/Mat?**

**I do.**

**Aww, I actually love my little creation.**

**I'm modeling Montey a little after Peter Pan of once upon a time, because that's who he looks like! I'm obsessed with him aha.**

**Do you want continue?**


End file.
